


Kiss kiss fall in love

by Kamuucab



Series: Homestuck stuff [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: :o), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Both male and female nicknames used, But i also hc that they are sort of, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, I personally ship Kurlin, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just a weeb, Kurloz has Gamzee's quirk 'cause why not, No this is not OHSHC, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, Polyquadrant??? Is that the word???, Surprise Kissing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamuucab/pseuds/Kamuucab
Summary: He had been staring at you for a while now.You wanted to get to the bottom of it.





	Kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote to get a grasp on the personality of Kurloz and how he acts.
> 
> Based off of a prompt from Tumblr, which goes as follows:
> 
> "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."
> 
> Haha I'm trash.
> 
> But what's new am I right? Aren't we all Homestuck trash? Forever??
> 
> Fuckin rip me it's really late

He was staring at you again.

You were drawing in your notebook, sketching little triangles and eyes on the paper.

The class was mostly quiet, a test taking place. Some people mumbled to themselves or to the person beside them, prompting the teacher to shush the two chatterers. The test was a math test, and you were done early, surprisingly. It was the reason you were doodling, to pass the time.

You were in eleventh grade, and you went to Skaia Highschool. The name was one of the peculiar kind, but it suited the school well since it was a peculiar school. The principal, Mr. Hussie, had been there since the beginning, and he certainly made the school interesting for the students, humans and Alternians alike. Whether it was by pranking the whole school on April Fool’s (the day your friends John and Jane became prankster cryptids), getting up hours before the school opened to make a whole lot of goddamned pancakes for National Breakfast Day, or by making all of the test answers B on every single test without any teacher knowing. Yep, life was never boring at your school.

It also helped that Alternians (or trolls) were there as well. Your school was one of few that were designed for trolls to learn. The doorways and hallways were taller and wider (for troll horns), and there were several classes specifically made for Alternian students in mind. It was actually pretty cool.

The person whom you knew was staring at you without looking was a troll that you had grown to be close friends with, a purpleblood by the name of Kurloz Makara.

You had met Kurloz in your Junior year, as he had come from a different school than yours. He had been with a cute and quirky cat-like troll named Meulin Leijon. They had been at the Guidance Counsellor’s office when you had met them, signing rapidly to the overwhelmed counselor.

“Um, uh, could you slow-” the counselor had bit her lip, obviously confused. You had swallowed your anxiety and walked up to the pair of trolls, tapping their shoulders. They turned around, and you signed to them,

She doesn't know sign language. The last one did, but this one is new, just in this year. What do you need?

Meulin had jumped right in, smiling widely and signing fast. You had looked to the other troll, Kurloz, and saw him just staring at you, stitches through his lips, sewing them shut.

That was the beginning of your friendship with the two trolls, as you were assigned to be their translator. A student in your class, Kankri, had protested that, saying that it was,

“Incredi6ly 9ffensive and rude t9 ‘assign’ a fell9w student t9 f9ll9w them ar9und, as it sh9ws y9ur 6latant a6elism t9wards tr9lls wh9 are mute and deaf, al9ng with y9ur ina6ility t9 get pr9per educat9rs and ASL translat9rs.”

Principal Hussie had taken Kankri seriously, but you assured him that you were alright with it. Meulin and Kurloz (mostly Meulin) had been talking with you avidly, and you had a lot of similarities.

Thus began a close friendship between you and the pair of trolls.

Meulin and Kurloz were in a Matespritship, though Meulin had explained that it was an ‘open’ Matespritship. They both agreed to an openness in their flushed quadrant, no big deal. You eventually became Meulin’s Moirail, and everything seemed great in your friend group. 

You and Kurloz would occasionally be alone, and the conversations were… Entertaining. He talked of his messiahs and of miracles, and you listened. The tapestries of his religion that he wove with words were colorful, and you had lost many an hour in his scriptures. He smiled when you came near, greeting you. It was nice.

Then the staring started. 

It began as occasional flickers of his eyes when he talked to someone else, looking at you and then flitting away quickly. You took it as a protection thing. Being his Matesprite’s Moirail made you important in his world. But flickers became short looks, soon becoming staring when you weren't looking. There was something behind his staring, more than quadrant protection.

Fed up, you turned in your seat and stared back at Kurloz. He maintained eye contact, but under his makeup, you could see that he flushed a deep purple.

Can we talk after class? You signed to him.

SuRe MiRaClE bRo. he signed back, adding in his specialized sign that meant ‘:o)’. You smiled in spite of yourself at him and turned back to your paper, heart hammering.

\--

“Kurloz.” You said, speaking to the mime. It was after the test, and you were in the hallway with him, your binders in your arms.

 _WhAt DiD yOu WaNt To MoThErFuCkInG tAlK tO mY wIcKeD sElF aBoUt?_ e signed, lips pulling at his stitches as he smiled and tilted his head.

You looked at the wall, suddenly losing your nerve.

“Uh, I know that you've been staring at me.” You said, looking him in the eye.

“I'm not mad, I just want to know why.”

Kurloz pursed his lips, eyes darting away from your face. You saw once again, under his white face paint that he was blushing.

 _If I aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg TeLl YoU wHy, PrOmIsE yOu WoN’t GeT uPsEt?_ He signed. The hallway was empty, except for you two. You nodded, worry twisting in your stomach. Was he going to tell you to stay away from him and Meulin? Did you do something that disgusted him? 

As your thoughts swirled, Kurloz took a breath and signed something. You saw the movement and snapped out of your worried thoughts.

“Sorry, can you repeat that?” You said nervously. 

Kurloz patiently signed it again.

_CaN i BoRrOw A mOtHeRfUcKiNg KiSs? I pRoMiSe I’lL gIvE iT bAcK :o)_

Your heart skipped a beat.

Kurloz, sweet Kurloz, waited for your response, silent and tall and stoic and waiting.

Your mouth opened, but no sound came out.

He appearently grew a tad impatient and strode forward, leaning down and pressing his stitched lips to your soft ones.

You gasped when he pulled back, your lungs drawing air back in because breathing wasn't a thing for a second.

“B-but my Moirail, your Matesprite, Meulin-” Kurloz put a finger in front of your mouth, signing with his other hand.

_My MiRaCuLoUs MaTeSpRiTe Is AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg OkAy WiTh YoU aNd I. wE hAvE oUr QuAdRaNt oPeN fOr A mOThErFuCkInG rEaSoN._

He cupped your cheek with his hand, smiling.

_WhAt Do YoU sAy LiL mAmA?_

You only needed to think for a second.

“Yes.”

Kurloz’s mouth stretched as far as it could, stitches straining. 

_:oD_ he signed.

Feeling brave, you dropped your binders and kicked them aside, standing on your tippy toes to reach his face, pecking his stitched lips. He was smiling as wide as he could.

“That one is free of charge.” You said, then giggled at your silliness.

Kurloz wrapped his arms around your frame, hugging you gently.

\--

“... We are going to be super late for class.”

_Oh WeLl, NoThInG wE cAn MoThErFuCkInG dO aBoUt ThAt SiS._

**Author's Note:**

> I only really like the ending, the rest is pretty bad.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Tell me how I did!
> 
> :o)


End file.
